Luffy w Krainie Czarów
by Cifer D.Yumi
Summary: Czytanie książek przed snem może wywołać różne objawy, szczególnie u pewnego, młodego kapitana. Zapraszam do czytania.


Tytuł: Luffy w Krainie Czarów

Autorka: Yumi

Liczba rozdziałów: one-shot

Gatunek: fantastyka, hentai, shounen-ai, gender bender

Para: ZoroxLuffy; Zoroxfemale!Luffy

Ograniczenie wiekowe: +18

Za niezgodności z fabułą One Piece lub Alicją przepraszam.

Streszczenie: Czytanie książek przed snem może wywołać różne objawy, szczególnie u pewnego, młodego kapitana.

Zapraszam do czytania.

Nad Grand Line zaczęła zapadać noc. Błyszczące konstelacje gwiazd oświetlały spokojne morze, po którym płynęła Sunny Go wraz z dziewięcioma osobami. Było tam aż nazbyt cicho, tak jakby Załoga Słomianego Kapelusza wyparowała, znikła. To tak nienaturalne, że aż absurdalne .

- Nagle Alicja zaczęła spadać w głąb króliczej nory... Luffy czy mógłbyś, do cholery, nie wpadać tu jak do siebie tylko zapukać?!

- Ale Nami, ja jestem u...

Opasła książka wylądowała na twarzy chłopca niespodziewanie, co tylko potwierdził jęk bólu. Wieczory na tym statku czasami każdy spędzał osobno lub w parach.

- Zoro trenuje, nudzi mi się.

Takie dziecięce wytłumaczenie.

Chopper okryty kołdrą, ze zdjętym, różowym kapelusikiem tylko patrzał ze smutkiem w oczach na dyszącą nawigatorkę i obrażonego kapitana.

- A więc, czytasz Chopperowi na dobranoc?

Zapytał zainteresowany chłopak, opierając brodę o łóżko.

- Tak, Alicja właśnie wpadała do nory Białego Królika.

Powiedział lekarz, marszcząc nosek w swój dziecinny sposób, w końcu był najmłodszy z załogi i jeszcze czasami potrzebował takiej kobiecej troski. Mina Słomianego naturalnie świadczyła o fakcie, że nie wie o czym lub kim jest mowa. Rudowłosa podsunęła Luffy'emu książkę.

- Czytamy Alicję w Krainie Czarów, znalazłam tę książkę ostatnio i obiecałam Chopperowi, że razem ją przeczytamy.

Mina gumiaka nie zmieniła się nawet o drobną zmarszczkę.

- Luffy, zostań z nami!

I tak oto oparty plecami o miękkie łóżko, Monkey D. Luffy, zatopił się w melancholijnym głosie Nami, który zaczął opowiadać historię dziewczynki w niebieskiej sukience, która przez swoją nieuwagę wpadła do nory królika.

Ranek nastał nadzwyczaj wcześnie. Promienie słońca, skrzypce Brooka wygrywające chrapliwą melodię i krzyki Sanjiego oraz Zoro skierowane na siebie nawzajem. Tak, zwykły dzień na Sunny Go, a gdzieś jeszcze w tle śmiechy Usoppa i Choppera. Monkey uniósł się, poprawił kapelusz na głowie, tak, że gdy wychylił się z kajuty, słońce, które zaświeciło mu prosto w oczy nie poraziło go. Za to lusterka Nami odbijające światło tak, by lepiej kierowało się na jej skórę, trafiło prosto w tęczówki Luffy'ego. Jeden krok, drugi, nagłe zachwianie się przy lewej burcie. Plusk wody.

- Oooi ~! Luffy jest za burtą!

Chłopiec, który już płynął w dół, nie usłyszał nawoływań załogi. Nikogo, w uszach słyszał tylko tykanie i bulgotanie, a obraz przysłonił mu jeden z Królów Mórz w pomarańczowym płaszczu. Wydawało mu się, jakby wpadał do ogromnej dziury pełnej niespotykanych stworzeń .

- To jest on?

- Ale on nie żyje, prawda?

- Cisza mi tam.

Szepty. Brzmiały one znajomo, aż nazbyt znajomo.

Uchylił jedno oko, lekko uniósł się na swych łokciach i rozejrzał dookoła.

Bańka.

Leżał w ogromnej bańce mydlanej, przez którą dostrzegał nieznane mu stworzenia, nie wyglądały jak te morskie, które znał na co dzień. Konie z kolorowymi grzywami, rekiny bez zębów za to z kilkoma parami płetw, rośliny oplatające tu i ówdzie ową bańkę. Czuł się, jak rybka zamknięta w kuli, co dziwne, czuł się w niej dobrze, nie odczuwał nawet nacisku ciśnienia. Uniósł głowę do góry, grzywka Luffy'ego opadła na bok, wpadł tu przez dziwny otwór, gdyż kula miała tunel na górze. Co dziwniejsze, z boku było coś na podobieństwo szklanego muru, twardego jak stal, przez który nic nie dało się zobaczyć.

- Gum-gumowy pistolet ~!

Wyciągnął rękę lecz ona opadła. Od razu poczuł się mniej pewnie. Wstał na nogi i przyjrzał się swoim ubraniom, pomarańczowa kamizelka, w tym samym kolorze szorty, lecz kapelusz nadal posiadał czerwoną kokardę, tylko to go pocieszyło. Obrócił się o 360 stopni. Zwierzęta pływały nie zwracając uwagi na przeźroczystą kulę na samym środku oceanu, jedynie coś podobnego do algi poruszyło się pod wpływem prądu. Chciał jeszcze zobaczyć, czy z resztą ciała wszystko w porządku.

- Znalazł nas.

Liliputy, chyba liliputy. Te stworzonka zaskrzeczały cienkim głosikiem i wypadły przez drobne drzwi, zamknęły je równie szybko jak je otworzyły, dojrzał tylko łabędzie skrzydełka, coś w kształcie trójki na głowie i niebieski pukiel włosów. Nie zdążył nawet się zapytać o nic. Klęknął przy drzwiczkach, ale jedyne co mogło się przez nie przecisnąć to piąstka kapitana .

- Chcę stąd wyjść!

I gdy tylko tupnął nogą, na środku bańki pojawił się stoliczek z kluczykiem, pieczoną rybą i koreczkiem z ośmiornicy.

Klucz, brązowy ze znakiem berry, pieniędzy obowiązujących w całym systemie Światowego Rządu, naturalnie musiała się na nim znaleźć pomarańczowa kokardka. Ów klucz idealnie pasował do zamka w maleńkich drzwiach, co potwierdziło ciche kliknięcie. Próbował przepchać przez nie głowę. Nie dało się, ręce, nogi. Nie potrafił przez nie przejść.

Zrezygnowany, ułożył brodę na stoliku z jedzeniem.

Zjedz Mnie - Łosoś z Królestwa Dziewięciu, własność Jej Najbogatszej oraz Najpiękniejszej Mości Naminizio-sama

Łosoś zniknął za jednym połknięciem w niekończącym się żołądku bruneta. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Kurczyły się. To samo nogi, głowa, całe ciało! Za to ubrania pozostawały takie same. I tak oto kilkunasto centymetrowy Luffy przeszedł przez drzwi do całkiem nieznanego mu świata, owinięty strzępami z kamizelki i szortów pozostawiając swój słomiany kapelusz po drugiej stronie.

Nieboskłon pokryty gwiazdami nocnymi oraz słońcem, migotał jednocześnie. Nie wiadomo skąd się wzięły, przecież był na dnie morza ~! A jednak czuł pod sandałami ziemię, nie piasek, gdy ruszył stopą, od razu w powietrze wzbił się obłoczek kurzu, niewielki przez wiadome rozmiary. Następnie, drzewa, krzewy, a nawet wszelakie inne rośliny, pokryte były pomarańczami z zakręconymi listkami. Lecz poza tymi owocami, kraina była jakby pokryta warstwą mgły, a raczej dopiero co zaczęła ona spływać ze wszystkich stron. Postawił przed siebie jeden krok, pewnie. Czuł, że wkracza w las, lecz owe skupisko 'drzew' okazało się po prostu wysoką trawą. Rękoma taranował sobie stronę pośród zielonych łodyg, które go oblepiały. Nawet nie myślał gdzie idzie, w jaką stronę i po co. Po prostu szedł przed siebie, szurając nogami dopóki nie znalazł się przed dziwacznym znakiem. Był on z tego samego drewna co zbudowana była Sunny, przecież codziennie czuł pod swymi rękoma jej stery, drzwi, stół. Dwie tabliczki, przekrzywione, a na obydwóch to samo pozakręcane pismo, naturalnie farbą w kolorze brudnej pomarańczy. Ta skierowana w lewo wyraźnie mówiła Złoty Ogród, zaś ta na prawo Popołudniowy Podwieczorek. Oczywiście pomimo tego, że tablice wyraźnie pokazywały drogę jaką ma obrać Luffy, on absolutnie nie wiedział, gdzie ma się podziać.

~Yohohoho, yohohoho , Binks no sake wo ~

Na złocisto-szarym tle, szereg zębów zalśnił tak niespodziewanie.

Ta piosenka piracka, ten śmiech, te skrzypce, poznałby wszędzie.

- Miauhohoho.

Kot, kot w cylindrze oraz afro, do tego przez jego chudą szyję przewiązana była czarna kokarda, naturalnie z emblematem pomarańczy. Ów zwierzę szeroko się uśmiechało, siadając na tabliczce, która wskazywała prawy kierunek. Pomachał swym ogonem na którym znajdował się gruby, czarny pęczek futerka, machnął łapką elegancko po czym znów zaśmiał się .

- Jestem Kotem z Rumbar, miło mi cię poznać Monkey D. Luffy, przyszły Królu Krainy Wiecznych Owoców.

Rzęsy bruneta zatrzepotały kilkakrotnie, a ręka spoczęła na głowie, która przechyliła się w bok. Kot zeskoczył z gracją i stanął przed obliczem kapitana Słomianych, po czym pochylił głowę w geście ukłonu.

- Proszę wybaczyć moją śmiałość, ale czy czasem zjadłeś pewną rybę, dzięki której stałeś się taki malutki?

Ten tylko pewnie kiwnął głową.

- A czy obok leżał koreczek z czymś podobnym do ośmiornicy, miauhohoho?

Ponowne kiwnięcie.

- Proszę bardzo.

W malutkich dłoniach chłopca pojawił się owy koreczek z ośmiornicy owiany mgiełką, a obok niego opadła karteczka Zjedz mnie - Ośmiornica z Królestwa Dziewięciu Jej Najpiękniejszej Naminizio-sama.

Chrup.

Ziemia zaczęła się znacznie oddalać, zmniejszać, a drzewa jakby zrównały się z jego wzrostem, za to ubranie zostało na jego ciele w strzępach.

- Argh, gdzie mój Kapelusz?!

Jakoś bycie nagim mu niezbyt przeszkadzało, nakrycie głowy, a raczej jego brak, i owszem, było potwornie męczące.

Ogon kota nagle zatrzepotał, kilkakrotnie, tak dla efektu.

- Miauhohoho.

Szare bokserki, delikatnie przedarte szorty oraz kamizelka na guziki, wszystko w tym samym kolorze.

A wraz z tym całym ekwipunkiem kapelusz, kapelusz Shanksa. A gdy każda część ubrania znalazła się na odpowiednim miejscu, ominął tylko kota w stronę Popołudniowego Podwieczorku. Nos wyraźnie mu mówił, że jest tam mięso... i mięso.

- Przyszły królu, nie zapytasz co się dzieje?

- Przepraszam Kocie, że...

Zardzewiałe trybiki w głowie Luffy'ego ruszyły się dopiero po chwili.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?!

- A więc...

Powolny proces myśleniowy Słomkowego uruchomił się.

- Okrutna królewna rządzi tym królestwem od przeszło pokolenia.

Kot pokiwał głową.

- I ja jestem człowiekiem z przypowieści, który ma ją unieszkodliwić tak?

Kot ponownie skinął.

- Aha, no zgoda.

Monkey D. Luffy, człowiek któremu gadający kot, liliputy oraz złe królowe nie wydają się dziwne.

Trzask szkła, lanie herbaty, mięsko na rożnie, ciasteczka, krokieciki, biszkopty, cola, wafelki, ptysie, wata cukrowa, mnóstwo waty cukrowej. Popołudniowy Podwieczorek. Miejsce, gdzie napełnisz swój żołądek, oderwiesz się od problemów, stoi przed tobą otworem.

Luffy obejrzał uważnie polanę z wielkim stołem, na niej mnóstwo jedzenia, smakołyków, napojów, wokoło porozbijana zastawa, drzewa z nienaturalnymi owocami, kawałki krzeseł właśnie znalazły się pod nogami Słomkowego. Miejsce te nie było zdecydowanie normalne. A ludzie, którzy tam siedzieli z pewnością też nie należeli do poczytalnych. Naturalnie brunet od razu ich polubił.

- Kocie, znowu kogoś przyprowadziłeś?

- Superrrr, kolejne towarzystwo.

- Długonosku, podałbyś mi troszkę waty?

Renifer jedzący watę, mężczyzna z szerokimi ramionami, niebieskimi kosmykami, który popija z potłuczonego kubka colę oraz długonosy młodzieniec, strzelający z procy do podrzucanych przez niego talerzy.

Chopper, Franky i Usopp.

- Długonosy, to nie jest ktoś tylko Przyszły Król.

Upomniał go 'Chopper'.

- Reniferze, przecież od razu to zauważyłem.

- Kłamca ~!

- Sam jesteś kłamcą, Wodny Cyborgu.

-Ano.

Luffy tylko tyle powiedział, jego załoga stała przed nim. To takie miłe, że też tutaj się znaleźli, w tym dziwnym świecie.

- Och, sam Przyszły Król.

Odezwał się nagle i do tego niezwykle poważnie 'Usopp', jednak zaraz znowu jakieś krzesło wzbiło się w powietrze.

- Niech zdechnie, wielki Pomarańczowy Łeb!

Wesoło zaśpiewał Kot wraz z Reniferem i Cyborgiem, rzucając do góry kawałki talerzy i filiżanek. Naturalnie Luffy dalej wpatrywał się w 'ludzi', którzy najzwyczajniej się bawili i cieszyli. Podszedł więc niepewnie do stołu, lecz zaraz został pociągnięty na kulawe krzesło przez 'Choppera'.

- To Ty obalisz Naminizio prawda, prawda, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że on, a kto by inny?

Kot z Rumbar machnął swym ogonkiem, przechadzając się po stole w tę i z powrotem. Za to chłopiec tylko wziął do ust kawałek mięsa i szybko przeżuł, to samo stało się z pozostałymi dwoma kąskami, które leżały na podrapanych talerzykach. Były tak niezwykle smaczne, naturalnie Luffy nie mógł oprzeć się ich smakowi.

- Au, tors mnie boli.

Przesunął dłonią kilkakrotnie po swoim ciele, które cicho zaiskrzyło.

- Kocie... Dlaczego mam na torsie jakieś dwie kulki?... Kocie... Dlaczego moje biodra zeszczuplały?

- Jak on teraz ją pokona? W takim ciele?!

Strzelec zaczął wręcz panikować, gryząc wykałaczkę w ustach. Cyborg i Renifer również nie utrzymywali spokoju, wręcz dreptali za Kotem, który oglądał z każdej strony chłopca, teraz w ciele całkiem uroczej dziewczyny.

Luffy miał delikatnie zarysowane biodra, drobne piersi, a kosmyki, które były odrobinę lokowane, otulały ramiona młodzieńca, które okryła zwiewna, pomarańczowa sukienka do kolan, bez koronki, za to na stopach zamiast sandałów znalazły się brązowe japonki. Jednak najgorszym szokiem było to, że kapelusz nabrał dziewczęcego kroju, powiększył się, a słoma wychodziła z niego w kilku miejscach, do tego ta kokardka u prawego boku.

- Spokojnie, Luffy-chan, w zamku jest odtrutka. Zjadłeś hormonalny stek, kucharz Królowej na pewno ma coś przeciw temu.

Poklepał go po ramieniu Renifer swoim drobnym kopytkiem, jednak cała czwórka nie mogła opanować chichotu przy chodźby najmniejszym i niezgrabnym ruchu, rozwijającego się, kobiecego ciała.

- Miauhohoho, spokojnie panowie. Osobiście zaprowadzę ją do zamku.

Trzask, siła w piąstkach Kapitana pozostała taka sama, dzięki czemu na główce zwierzątka rozkwitł całkiem dorodny siniak.

- Wieeelki!

Pomarańcz, brzoskwinia, czerwone cegły, bialutkie flagi ze znakiem waluty obowiązującą na całym świecie, kilkanaście mosteczków pod którym pływała pomarańczowa rzeka z zielonymi rybkami, które wesoło podskakiwały, jednak to zamek przyciągał uwagę oka Kapitana. Czerwony, krwisty, smukły a przede wszystkim przeogromny. Dziewięć wież oznaczonych dziewięcioma znaczkami. Oczywiście największa była ta z pomarańczą. Następnie od lewej na każdej z wież pojawił się: kapelusz, trzy miecze, proca, czapka kucharska, drzewo powstałe z kilku splecionych rąk, apteczka, śrubokręt oraz kilka nutek.

Wyglądały jak herby i zapewne oznaczały do czego poszczególne budowle służą. Do tego oplatał je bluszcz, a pod nimi roztaczało się niebo. Stwarzało to wrażenie, jakby latał, lecz był on ulokowany na jednej z chmur. Wieże były jakby pierwszą linią zamku, następnie kopuła, jakby głowa ziewającego lwa. Naturalnie brunet już ruszył, a raczej przymierzał się do biegu, kiedy puchaty ogon oplótł się wokół jego uda.

- Nie wolno, to Słomiane Lochy. Osiem z nich to twierdze, które przetrzymują najbardziej niebezpieczne osoby na świecie. Ostatnia to sala rozpraw, gdzie Królowa dokonuje swego osądu, lecz tylko cztery są 'zamieszkane'. Poszukują niejakiego Przyszłego Króla, Króla Strzelców, Króla Cieśli oraz Króla Nut. Określa się te osoby Ośmioma Królami Krain. W przypowieści osoby te powinny panować tu razem. Lecz Naminizio się nie zgodziła, chce nas ukrócić o głowę.

Do ostatniego zdania dodał jeszcze gest ścięcia głowy.

- Chcę tam wejść ~!

Zaraz po tym zasłonił sobie usta, wydobył się z nich cieniutki głosik. Całkowicie zmieniła się budowa jego ciała.

- Musimy to zrobić po cichu...

- EJ TY ~! NAMI! DAJ MI LEKARSTWO!

Smukła postać na balkonie machnęła tylko czymś w rodzaju berła, koniec.

- Kocie, dlaczego jesteśmy w takiej dziwnej sali z nożami i igłami? Kocie, tam coś leż...

- Milczeć ~!

Natychmiastowa cisza.

- Kimże jesteś , dziewczyno?

Kobiecy głos, władczy a zarazem uwodzicielski, kapiący namiętnością a zarazem okrucieństwem, każdy mężczyzna by chciał go słyszeć co noc. Jednak nie tylko głos, lecz także krągłe piersi, biodra, długie, rude włosy, usta, które lubieżnie oblizała, gdy zrobiła któryś krok w stronę przykutego Luffy'ego. Kot z Rumbar tylko miauknął przepraszająco, wiedział, że zaraz trafi do wieży.

- Zaraz mi opowiesz, dlaczego bezczelnie mnie nazwałaś 'Nami', przemyśl to dokładnie, a tym czasem... Gdzie jest mój płaszcz? Jest mi zimno. Zoro, kotku, przynieś.

Ostatnie słowo, a raczej trzy ostanie słowa, przywołały szok na twarzy Monkeya. Jednak widok, który pozwoliły mu ujrzeć otwierające się drzwi, aż sprawił że westchnął.

Łańcuchy, złote, pełno drobnych ranek na torsie, zielone włosy w nieładzie, ubrany wyłącznie w podarte spodenki, pot oraz upokorzenie. Tylko na moment ich tęczówki się spotkały, dwie pary oczu błysnęły, lecz brudny bat świsnął i uderzył z głuchym łoskotem o tors Zoro, który trzymał bogato zdobiony płaszcz, który po chwili wylądował na ramionach władczyni, aż lekko ugięła się pod jego ciężarem.

- Ach, ty... Kocie.

Jakby odparła z obrzydzeniem.

- Do wieży z nim!

Kilkoro mężczyzn z wypalonymi na piersi symbolami pomarańczy i wiatrakami splecionymi w jedno weszło do sali, zakuwając zwierzaka w ciężkie kajdany na obydwóch parach odnóży.

Błysk, świst, czary się zaczęły.

Kot jakby się wydłużył, wszystko się wydłużało; nogi , ręce, szyja, lecz ogon zanikął. Jeszcze jakieś drobne iskry, brak wąsów, kociej mordki, poduszeczek na łapkach. Zamiast tego mężczyzna z bujnym afro, szczupły, o nadzwyczajnie chudych palcach, idealnych dla muzyka. Luffy oglądał oczarowany, jak postura Brooka staje o krok przed nim i zaraz pewnie się zaśmieje i zaśpiewa i... i…

- Zabrać mi go.

Chłód, którym posługiwała się kobieta był przerażający, a jeszcze bardziej straszne było jak jednym skinieniem uwodziła swych podwładnych, którzy wychodzili, dostając przelotny pocałunek. Ślinę z warg starł jej Roronoa, chusteczką. Po tym geście Naminizio powolutku przesunęła palcami po jego torsie, gdzie ściekały krople krwi, niewielkie. Zlizała je lubieżnie ze swoich palców. Po raz pierwszy w tej krainie, Luffy odczuł chęć uderzenia kogoś.

- Jak się tu znalazłaś? Nie ma cię w spisie ludności .

- Jestem chłopakiem, nie widać, do cholery?!

Krzyknął jej w twarz, wręcz opluł ją podczas krzyku, policzek był szybki.

- Jak się nazywasz?

Zapytała, sycząc niczym wąż.

- Monkey .

Trzask, drugi policzek. Obydwa płonęły szkarłatem.

- Zjadłeś Kobiecy Kąsek?

Ta nazwa padła pierwszy raz w jego uszach, ale kiwnął głową.

- Tak, a teraz daj mi jakąś odtrutkę.

Trzeci policzek, czwarty, piąty.

- Naucz się mówić do mnie z szacunkiem. Zabrać mi go z oczu, na samą górę, i przygotować jak najwięcej igiełek. Zoro, skarbie moje.

Chichot.

Kajdany Luffy'ego i Zoro zatrzeszczały pod ich ruchami, starszy ujął dłoń Kapitana i zaczął go prowadzić.

- Zoro.

Pocałunek, naturalnie bez żadnych emocji, czułości, zrobiła to tak przelotnie. Słomiany nawet na to nie spojrzał, odwrócił głowę w bok, wstyd?

- Idziemy.

Znowu ruszyli, znowu łańcuchy zabrzęczały. Zamek był labiryntem pokryty obrazami, drogimi dywanami, tajemniczymi przejściami, a gdy tylko chciało się złapać oddech, czuło się ten charakterystyczny słodki zapach. Luffy miał go dość .

- Zoro, Nami znowu się rządzi, czemu jest taka niemiła? To dlatego, że przeszkodziłem jej w czytaniu? A może dlatego, że zjadłem ostatnio jej porcję mięsa? Byłem głodny, niech nie będzie już zła, następnym razem zapukam. Ty trenowałeś i chciałem z kimś porozmawiać, nie z tobą. Ty byłeś zajęty, no i wiesz…

Potok tłumaczeń, jak dziecko. Winni się tłumaczą, ale przecież on nie był ani trochę.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Przyszły Królu, to jest Panna Naminizio, Władczyni, Pani, Królowa.

Tytuły nic nie znaczą, nie dla bruneta, to tylko takie coś przed imieniem.

Schody, proste, drewniane. Szermierz tylko szarpnął nim troszkę, by skierował się ku górze. Nagle zrobiło się duszno.

- Jesteś ładniejsza od Królowej, chociaż tak naprawdę jesteś mężczyzną, prawda?

- Zoro, przecież zawsze byłem nim, zawsze!

Tupnął nogą, to przecież nie pora na żarty.

- Strąć ją z tronu.

Te słowa przecięły bajkowy klimat, a zburzyło go wnętrze pokoju do którego weszli. Tylko łóżko, miejsce na kajdany, prosta szafka, fotel, stłuczona lampa w rogu i następne drzwi, pewnie do łazienki. Więzienie godne Króla.

- Zoro, jesteś poważny, Zoro?

Puścił go, stanęli na przeciw siebie, te brzęczenie łańcuchów sprawiało, że uszy bolały. Zielone skrzyżowało się z czarnym spojrzeniem.

Trzask, złote kajdany Roronoy opadły, za to silne ramiona oplotły kruche, dziewczęce ciało.

- Nie pachniesz pomarańczą, czuję morze, otwarte i pełne przygód.

Maleńkie piersi zafalowały pod wpływem szybszego oddechu.

- Zoro, to nie jest zabawne. Nami się rządzi i nawet nie pozwala mi potrzymać berła, a ty…

Rumieniec na tych dziewczęcych policzkach wyglądał niezwykle kusząco.

- To jest Królowa, musisz mieć dla niej szacunek, chodź i tak ją obalisz, mój Królu.

Zęby szermierza szybko znalazły drogę do ucha młodszego, miętosiło lewy płatek jak cukierek, bardzo słodki i gumowy, a językiem traktował małżowinę, jakby była lizakiem. Ciche westchnięcie było potwierdzeniem, że jest bardzo nieśmiała w tych sprawach, a racja. Przecież pod tą powłoką krył się mężczyzna, bardzo uroczy jako kobietka, a na pewno niezwykle pociągający jako Przyszły Król.

- No ale Zoro, Zo ~!

Nie, teraz chciał go pocałować, i to w połowie zdania. Wargi domagały się, by przebadać te czerwone usteczka, które tylko uchyliły swe wnętrze. Góra, dół i boki, język wirował w ustach Luffy'ego, zęby drapały wargi, a oddechy i westchnięcia mieszały się nawzajem. Coraz wolniej, uspokoili się, teraz przyszedł czas na namiętność, dotknięcia, dłuższy bezdech. Nawet nie wiedzieli, że brak oddechu może być tak podniecającym uczuciem.

Przyszła pora na dotyk, zielonowłosy dokładnie zbadał kruchą posturę Słomianego, nie tylko dłońmi, stykali się klatkami piersiowymi, biodrami, oddechem oraz ustami. Nie miał stanika, czuł naprężone sutki Luffy'ego, jego drobne drgnięcia. Ta sukienka była niepotrzebna, kapelusz też. Wszystko poleciało na zakurzoną komodę. Monkey też uważał, że te szorty niezbyt przydadzą się obecnie Zoro. Swoimi skutymi dłońmi nie mógł jednak dokładnie zabrać się za pozbywanie ubrania, no i te drżenie, naturalne. Chodź robili to już kilka razy. To w końcu jego szermierz. Nagle ramiona starszego oplotły się wokół wąskiej talii kapitana, mocno, jakby był jego własnością, i to uwielbiał Luffy, czuć się jego. Łóżko zaskrzypiało, nie było wygodne. I co z tego, nie obchodziło ich to, teraz tylko ważny był dotyk, pocałunki, ślina, dłonie, które ocierały się o ciała, więcej tarcia, westchnięć.

Język zielonowłosego właśnie męczył na zmianę sutki Luffy'ego, za to ten nawet nie był w stanie mocniej go przyciągnąć, więc tylko poddawał się pieszczotom, wijąc się, stękając, prosząc o więcej i coraz donośniej. Odpływał, gdy ten gniótł w swych dłoniach jego piersi, robił to z tak cholerną wprawą. Odchylił się, tak, że klatka piersiowa uniosła się naciskając na twarz posiadacza trzech mieczy. Tak jak Luffy poprosił, Zoro dawał mu, drapał jego brzuch, delikatnie, po tym jeździł ustami po liniach, które sam nakreślił, a Monkey tylko zaciskał dłonie w piąstki i po chwili prostował, więcej, o wiele więcej. Pocałunki omiotły każde z bioder, podbrzusze, aż w końcu trafiły tutaj. Język nakreślił kształt waginy, a jęk dziewczyny przeciął powietrze, tak uwodzicielko niewinny. Biodra zakołysały się w geście wdzięczności, a śliski język powędrował na uda, wewnętrzną stronę, chciał jej skosztować, każdego skrawka, była jak morze, nie odkryte przez nikogo. On pierwszy zarysuje jej mapę, język był piórem, ślina atramentem a ona, cudowną, delikatnie zarysowaną kartką, która wierciła się niecierpliwie pod jego ciałem, domagała się wyraźnie większych pieszczot, musiał zacząć szkicowanie od samego środka.

Jego dłoń przesunęła się po jednym z pośladków, miło zaokrąglonych. Obrócił ją tak, że leżała brzuchem na łóżku, Luffy tylko westchnął zdziwiony i od razu chwycił dłońmi pościel, gniotąc ją w piąstkach. Obydwa palce Zoro były naślinione i już dostarczały mu przyjemności, kiwały się we wnętrzu brunetki (a raczej bruneta), za to druga ręka zmusiła go do wypięcia się w stronę Roronoy, przez co lekko podkulił nogi, lecz szermierz zaraz mu je rozszerzył szepcząc czułe słowa swoim melancholijnym tonem. Gęsia skórka przebiegła po kręgosłupie młodszego, gdy poczuł, jak język rysuje linie wyginającego się kręgosłupa.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a jednocześnie we właściwym tempie. Palce zastąpione członkiem zielonowłosego, jęki, długie oraz głośnie, gorąco przelewające się w obu ciałach, zapach podniecenia w nozdrzach. Luffy oparł się na łokciach nadając biodrami rytm im obydwóm. Bolało, ale ten ból był przyjemny i zamieniał się w rozkosz. Silne dłonie szermierza głaskały dziewczęce ciało, poddawało się każdemu ruchowi. Czasami kierował palce na obydwie piersi i chwilę się nimi bawił, by po chwili przyśpieszyć ruchy we wnętrzu Słomianego, które zaciskało w sobie penisa starszego zmniejszając pole ruchu. Stęknięcie, głośne, przeradzające się w krzyk oznajmiający orgazm. Docisnęli siebie, głęboki oddech, białe, lepkie płyny zmieszały się ze sobą, łóżko zaskrzypiało.

- Śpiąca?

Ten tylko kiwnął głową i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na spoconą twarz mężczyzny.

- Więc teraz wróć do siebie i prześpij się troszeczkę, moja Alicjo.

Pocałunek był dziwnie niewyczuwalny.

Głosy mówiły wyraźnie coś, ale nie wiedział co. Przekręcił się, lecz widok zasłonił mu kapelusz Shanksa i te ramiona. Znał te mięśnie, każdy zarysowany idealnie, pokręcił nosem.

- Sanji, głodny jestem.

Pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział gdy nałożył kapelusz na czubek głowy i przetarł piąstkami oczy oraz ziewnął cicho. Po chwili zamrugał kilkakrotnie i ułożył dłonie na klatce piersiowej, pusto. Spojrzał w dół, tu raczej też wszystko było w normie. Reszta przyglądała mu się z dziwnym rozbawieniem. Usopp wraz z Nami stali zasłaniając sobie usta, Chopper krył się zarumieniony za nogawką Brooka, który pomimo tego, że był kościotrupem, stosownie zakaszlał, by ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Obrócił głowę w bok, Zoro, czerwony Zoro. Bardzo czerwony Zoro. Położył mu dłoń na czole, rozciągała się, tu również był utwierdzony w tym fakcie.

- Masz gorączkę?

Zapytał przesuwając dłoń na policzek. Jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe, Roronoa przybrał kolor róży.

- Tak, w pańskiej wieży musiało być doprawdy gorąco, że Marimo tak się zgrzał, Kapitanie.

Monkey D. Luffy w owym momencie schował twarz w tors szermierza i pomachał nogami w powietrzu. Wyraźnie bycie Alicją mu nie służyło.


End file.
